Mitsue Arina
Mitsue Arina is one of the main cures in Triad! Pretty Cure. Arina is a practical, strong and athletic girl who loves ballet and isn't afraid of getting hurt in order to protect others, being used to practicing sports and falling all the time. She is the guardian of the bodies, memories and metals, known as Cure Sheet. Appearance Arina is a short girl, with a slender figure. She has pale skin, teal eyes, thin and short eyebrows and spring green, straight hair with curly tips, which reaches her neck, usually worn down or in a bun. She likes to wear very light and comfortable clothes in soft fabrics and pastel tones. She doesn't like to be restricted by her clothes. Personality Arina is a young girl who is full of life and energy. She is very strong, tough, brave, dedicated and practical, always willing to help everyone around her and taking her responsibilities very seriously, especially dancing. Arina loves to dance and is extremely passionate about it as well. When she makes a commitment, nothing will change her mind, so she hates when people let her down and frequently holds grudges. She is known for being headstrong, athletic and stubborn, but isn't so smart and often acts without thinking. Despite that, Arina is quite popular at school due to helping others and being good at sports and gym. She has always wanted to become a famous ballerina, and gives her best to achieve this goal. History As a child, Arina looked up to famous athletes and ballerinas, and vowed she'd work hard to become one as well. Thus, she was always practicing to become better at dancing, but consequently was tired at school and unable to pay attention to classes, as well as not having time to study, so she started to get low grades. That estranged her relationship to her parents, even to the point where her father told her that dancing was stupid and that she should put effort on something actually valuable. Although he later apologized and explained that he was frustrated at himself and not at Arina, she was still disheartened at her dream, and barely had the energy to practice anymore. One day, Arina and her family went to a festival in the city, where she saw a group of dancers having fun. Taken by the music and their passion, the girl started dancing as well, but failed on performing a jump due to not having practiced in a while. She started cursing herself in anger and crying, only to be interrupted by Chiaki Juno, who had been watching her dance. Juno said that it was easy to see how much Arina loved to dance and that she should continue dancing and not give up, no matter what. Arina, now cheered up, thanked the girl, and the two spent the rest of the festival together. Before saying goodbye, Juno made her promise she'd continue to follow her dream. Following the event, Arina started practicing again and became a lot more cheerful, much to her parents joy. She still remembered having met a girl who convinced her to practice, but didn't know much about her anymore, only that she was very thankful to her and would like to meet her again. Although she didn't get better grades, Arina became very popular and admired at school for her strength, skill at sports and dancing, as well as her kindness. Reunion with Juno One day, Arina was told by her friends about a festival that would take place in town. They decided to all go together. The group was having fun together. At one point, the presenter of the festival announced that anyone who wanted to show a talent was welcome to. Arina was encouraged by her friends to do so, and eventually agreed. She stepped in and started dancing, which made more people join in until a large group of people were dancing. Amidst the crowd of people, Juno, who had recognized Arina, called out to her, catching her attention. However, before Arina could see her, she was engulfed back in the crowd. Relationships Chiaki Juno - Arina and Juno had met only once, a long time before the series, during a festival in the city, when Juno complimented her dancing skills and told her to keep practicing. Arina still had a faint memory of the event, but it wasn't until she met Juno again that she fully remembered. Although they go to different schools, they became very good friends upon becoming cures, and started spending a lot of time together. Arina is easily embarassed in front of Juno and they fight a lot, but are shown to care deeply about each other. Seki Iyu - Arina admired and respected Iyu for her work in guiding spirits to peace, treating her politely. After they become friends, however, Arina sees that even Iyu has her flaws, and starts to admire her more for her positiveness and personality, rather than for her position. She also always goes to Iyu for advice, and considers her a very fun friend, although she critizes her nosy attitude. Cure Sheet "Writing my story through beautiful memories! Cure Sheet!" 美しい思い出を通して私の物語を書いてください！ キュアシート！ Utsukushī omoide o tōshite watashi no monogatari o kaite kudasai! Kyua Shīto! Cure Sheet (キュアシート Kyua Shīto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Arina. She is the guardian of the bodies, memories, past and metal, and uses the power of paper. Attacks Cure Sheet's attacks use the power of metal, memories, bodies and paper. Temporal Fan is Cure Sheet's main weapon. Etymology Arina: a'' means "second" or "Asia", ''ri means "lapis lazuli", "white jasmine" or "bell", while ari means "light" or "exist" and na means "greens" or "vegetables". Mitsue: the name combines mitsu, which means "light" or "three", with e'', meaning "grace", "splendour" or "branch". Songs Arina's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno, Seki Iyu and Tracy. * '''Fall For You' * Come On Dance Duets * Free To Live (Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno, Seki Iyu and Tracy) * Three Hearts, One Will '(Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno and Seki Iyu) * '''Please Remember '(Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno and Seki Iyu) * '''There's More To Me (Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno and Seki Iyu) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Green Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters